


The Nova Chaser Badge

by Ronin_of_Ravnica



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin_of_Ravnica/pseuds/Ronin_of_Ravnica
Summary: As a child, I grew up fantasizing about lots of stories.  Most were like the Legend of Zelda or the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, in that the main heroes were runts and after thoughts.  What made them special was simply the fact that they chose to fight when nobody else did.  Pokemon was an entirely different story in my eyes since you could eventually become comically overpowered.  No matter how many items you discovered, Link could never one-shot Ganon.  Your Pokemon trainer could get 6 level 100's and humiliate the Elite Four, though.I share writing prompts with friends and faced "You're a Pokemon Gym Leader.  What types do you use, what puzzles are in a challenger's way, etc."  I turned this into a short story from one of the most intriguing character's POV challenging my gym.





	

The world seems to have finally settled after the fall of Team Rocket. Fifteen years ago, a young boy named Red took down the crime syndicate’s boss and Kanto headquarters. Team Rocket was strong enough to survive the initial shock to the system, but three years later another champ-to-be named Gold teamed up with Lance, the draconic head of the Elite Four, and erased the criminal remnants from Johto. Many organizations rose in the wake of Rocket’s fallout, but none came close to strangling the masses with fear as the big red R had. These teams got wiped out by random children; it took three of the greats in Gold, the Dragon Trainer, and Red, to take down Rocket. Red is the strongest trainer of all time and even he wasn’t enough by himself. That’s how strong Rocket was. That’s how strong my father made them.

Giovanni was as ruthless a father as he was a crime lord and he taught me all I needed to know before I ran away from home. All I need is power and my power is how hard I push my monsters.

I kept my identity hidden; I didn’t need to stand on the back of my birthright. I fought my own fights and I’d earned fifteen badges. I dispatched the Johto leaders first with only one real trial; Claire tried to find a balance between ruthless strength and a leader of the fighters, but she cared too much for them and fell to me in the end. Kanto proved to be a little harder. The Viridian Leader, Blue, shared my thirst for power but never returned to form after his short tenure as League Champion before Red exposed him. We had a hard fought and grueling match, but I was too fired up for his tempered passion when I saw him standing where my father stood.

I respected Blue more than any other weakling in this land, but Janine was the tougher challenge. She actually beat me the first time, spewing those taunts about love for her partners that Gold used to throw my way. I beat the rest of the gyms except for Fuschia and Vermilion, trained my monsters harder than ever, then came back and pushed her to the brink. Pathetic.

Finally, I stood on the steps of the Vermilion City Gym. Lt. Surge moved to Cinnabar Island several years back to help with their rebuilding after the volcanic eruption, and took over as gym leader once Blaine retired. Surge used to understand the importance of power, but he clearly didn’t have drive. He’s been all about friendship ever since he got beat by some punk with a yellow mouse. The worst part? The good Lieutenant used to have the same rodent but evolved it to a bigger, orange one; there’s no excuse in losing to a weaker version of you.

But the Vermilion Gym got a leader before long. Jace is a trainer who preaches teamwork. Seriously, where do they get these guys?

Jace grew up in Hoenn’s Lavaridge Town before moving to Cinnabar for recovery aid like Surge (ugh, I can picture these two fairies meeting and going on about how great they feel pretending like they’re actually helping others). He was raised hand-in-hand with the heat and has a flare for fire Pokémon.

He never technically became a league champion, but it’s accepted he could take whichever one he wanted. He toppled the Orange Islands, trains with Lance who openly says Jace is stronger, and he even beat Stephen the lone time they battled. It was for charity so who knows how real it was, though a Moltres searing through a Metagross’ defense has an undeniable air about it. Not any Metagross: Stephen’s Metagross. Nor was it just any Moltres (though any is legendary), but the monstrous one that terrorized the Sevii Islands after setting off Cinnabar’s disaster. At least, it did so until Jace dominated it. Or, as he puts it, simply showed it someone who cares and earned its respect. He claims he gave the bird a choice to go with him or stay free on the mountain even after beating it down. Bleh.

I couldn’t wait to beat him at his own game. This was going to be my toughest challenge yet; I didn’t know what puzzles he had or how strong of a team I’d see. His personal team is said to rival Red’s, but it’s well known that Jace uses varying teams in Vermilion depending on the challenger.

Picture this: one trainer has multiple teams that are worthy of the land’s premier gym. Think about that, that’s incredible. Despite his friendship gimmicks, I was actually eager to face this man based on the raw strength he instilled in so many Pokemon. What was I going to see when I made my way to him? Fire types have always been splendidly destructive; I could be staring down the barrel of a mega-evolved Charizard, the explosive Magmortar, and maybe some dragons that he can throw flames at will.

I burst through the doors and was welcomed by the front desk and what appeared to be a regular human gym. I ignored the helper at the desk as I heard the noises of battle in a small room off to the side. I entered into the small dojo and beheld him in the middle of battling a challenger. It was just a young girl, who was no doubt at the mercy of his ultimate…Cyndaquil?

“Staryu! Um, water gun! You almost have it…” Her small voice trailed off.

Her Staryu scored a direct hit and the Cyndaquil’s flame flickered. Its legs gave way and fell to the ground.

Jace called out, “Cinder, can you push on?” Did he just ask the beaten thing how it felt? The rodent’s flame burst for a moment as it tried to stand, but failed and stumbled to the ground. Jace walked up to the fallen thing. “Stay down, buddy, and gather yourself. That was awesome work you did. Come on over!” He called to the girl.

“Did we do it? What did we do?” Her anxiousness was apparent and she clutched Staryu to her chest.

Jace was stoic. “You know the two terms for my badge. Did your team learn something?”

The girl twirled a pigtail in her finger as she thought, and she spoke with her voice high and soft. “Uhhhm, we learned about not forcing our way into type…bad situations.” As she trailed off again I noticed a small figure against the corner; an embarrassed Oddish was awaiting her trainer.

“Disadvantages. Right, and what about them?”

“And, and how some of our other teammates can work to their own, well, advantages.”

“Right!” A grin was breaking across his face. “As for my second term, what did my team learn?” The girl was stumped for several seconds as she watched the Cyndaquil slowly makes it way up to them. Jace continued, “Cinders here is very young, but stronger than the other Pokemon his age. You handed him his first loss, and you might be able to teach him some humility.”

The girl set Staryu down, who walked over to Cyndaquil. It bent an arm down and the rat touched its snout to it; I guess it was the closest they could get to a handshake. The girl spoke hopefully, “Thanks for the battle, Cinders!” Cyndaquil nodded in thanks and made his way to the nurse’s room.

Jace was beaming. “That settles it! I taught you something, and you taught me something. For that, I confer upon you the Nova Chaser badge. Congratulations!”

The girl was shaking with excitement as she grasped the red pin-sized comet. She let out a cry of joy as she jumped and fist pumped the air. “Yes! We did it guys! Let’s go show Mommy!” Bolting out the door, she didn’t mind slowing down for me. “Excuse me Mister Red Hair. Thank you Mister Jace!”

Jace stood with a soft smile on his face, head slightly tilted and eyes following the dynamic duo of Staryu and Oddish racing after the girl. Once they were gone, his gaze settled on me.

“I don’t think we’ve met, what can I do for ya?” He asked me still smiling.

I was utterly perplexed and it made me furious. “I came for the badge. That’s all it takes, huh? Beating some diminutive rat that can’t keep its own embers up?” I shot him that dirt as I held out my badge case with fifteen Johto and Kanto shinies.

Jace remained irrationally relaxed as he eyed my accomplishments. “Hah, no not for you.” He nodded at the case, dismissing it. “To get my badge I need two things to happen: you learn something and I learn something. For that girl, an untested fighter is exactly what she needed to grow as an untested trainer. Her Oddish didn’t do so hot a few weeks ago and my young Cyndaquil rolled them out the way without a thought. She came back with a small but determined Staryu, which was also exactly what Cinders needed to grow. But for you…” He paused and raised an eyebrow. “Do you have a lesson in mind?”

I clenched my fist to still myself; his stupid face with his stupid smile was so punchable. “I’m a student of power and nothing else. Who do I have to beat down?” I laid it out nice and plain for this joker.

He sighed. “Yeah, Janine warned me about you.”

I laughed triumphantly. “Ha! She was strong but soft and I exposed it. I see that she knows to warn you about the same weakness in you.”

Jace laughed and waved a flippant hand. “Not quite. I’ll give you the respect you warrant, though, and I’ll be using my lead team for the gym.” Perfect. I get a shot at the top team that he uses against challengers, which means that past this the only thing in my way will be the Elite Four before chasing after particular trainers, including Jace’s personal team. “I’ll put the word out that we have a challenger; my team should be back in an hour, give us another to prep. Get ready.” He lifted his head and his eyes looked analytical, like they were trying to figure something out just by looking at my face and the Pokeballs on my belt. He was just trying to unnerve me but it didn’t work.

I wheeled on my feet and started to stride out when he spoke up. “Teamwork! That’s what you don’t know. Our battle will be doubles-plus five-vee-five. See you soon, sparky.”

He called me Sparky. That punchable, kickable, little…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doubles-plus five-on-five battles are set up just like a singles three-on-three battle, but where pairs of Pokemon count as one. Combatants 1 and 2 come out together and fight that way. If one faints, the other must fight on by itself or be called back, and the same is true for Pokemon 3 and 4. This leaves fighter 5 needing to be uniquely both a team-strategy sweeper that kills off of the arena set up by its teammates, but also a rogue fighter that can hold out against a double team.

This format caught on since Jace came to prominence. It’s his favorite workout to showcase teamwork, and apparently his go-to battle to teach teamwork. Right.

Anyways, I expected this format when I came to the city so I already had my team assembled. I grabbed some food by the pier, jammed my five prize fighters with some pregame pump-up bars, and steeled my nerves for the coming fight.

Once the time came, I returned to the gym. The outside of the building was adorned with fire and electric symbols, paying homage to the Lieutenant that built it before Jace, and the roof was a series of domes with a hole in the center of each. The domes were centered over each of the dojos; there was a row of three on each side of the main room in the center that was right behind the welcome area.

The worker at the desk made eye contact but kept his smile to himself this time. Instead, he simply motioned to the door and nodded.

I swaggered inside and took in the cavernous area that I didn’t notice before in my rush to see Jace fight. The sun shone bright through the dome’s hole and highlighted the raised stage. A single voice rang out.

“Challenger Silver, step forth!” Jace’s voice stood resolute in the hall and I walked forward. The perimeter of the arena was hard clay and the walls were covered in murals of various Pokemon in action, but it all melted with the shadows as I walked into the edge of the sunlight on the trainer’s pedestal. Jace spoke once more. “You seek the Nova Chaser badge. You have fifteen badges to your name, so your strength must be considerable. In response, I offer a doubles-plus match against my gym’s premier team. I accept your challenge.”

A referee stood on his own elevated platform on the room’s Eastern edge. He received Jace’s thumbs up when he accepted my challenge, and I returned the gesture as he looked my way.

“Leader, send out your Pokemon first.” The referee called.

Jace called out his first duo. “Lanayru, Ranger, go!” He threw his first two balls. An Alolan Marowak twirled his flaming bone with deft hands in a show while a Houndoom strode forth glaring me down.

I surveyed the court more thoroughly than I had. It was a rectangular slab of earth and rock raised about four feet from the floor, and measured about forty meters by twenty-five. Jace had a new slab made from previous ones and prepped for each new challenger. The court was hard to hit and fast to run on, but the bottom layers were fairly malleable and the arena would change throughout the battle as chunks gave way.

Seeing two fire Pokemon, with one each ghost and dark, I made my decisions. I unclipped two pokeballs and chucked them out. Crobat began strafing the two enemy Pokemon and took their attention as my other Pokemon stood in the back before dissolving into the ground. I was taking a risk with Gengar; ghost beats ghost and I’m banking on him sneaking through while Crobat has them distracted.

“Poison Fang!” Crobat swooped in, aiming to draw away the Houndoom and leave Marowak on his own.

“Ranger, keep the bat at bay. Lanayru, find that shade before it finds you.” Jace’s presence was undeniable, his voice controlling throughout the arena. I had seen him battle before; he didn’t prefer to give commands like most trainers. Instead of deciding what moves to use when, he simply guided his team to how he wanted a battle to go and let them fight to their strengths. He claims he does it because it lets him move with his fighters as one, which doesn’t make sense. I mean, he’s not the one in harm’s way, but he makes it weirdly work so I knew I had to respect it.

His Houndoom opened up on Crobat with a dark pulse, which only landed a glancing blow, but it kept Crobat away. I didn’t expect a physical dog to have any range outside of his slower fire attacks, but I was more worried about Jace and his Marowak seeing right through the distraction.

Lanayru had his eyes closed, making the bone’s eye sockets appear black and hollow. Its skull was decorated with bold red flames intertwined with deep purple streaks of dark magicks, eerily seeming to move as he twirled his flaming bone. The Marowak danced in circles and sent small will-o-wisps of purple flames around his quarter of the arena. I yelled for my shadow. I didn’t know where my Gengar was but I needed to get him away; it’d be better to double up on the Houndoom and let the bone head dance.

Jace was staying much quieter than I was. His Pokemon were doing much more despite my incessant stream of commands. “Lanayru, watcha got?” The Marowak danced for a few more seconds then stopped abruptly, opening his eyes and pointing the staff. His small flames had disappeared upon contacting the ground, except for one. Much to my dismay, I realized it was on top of a wildly flickering shadow. I knew Decidueye could stitch a shadow, and seeing a flaming bone do it was just as terrifying.

“Gengar, you idiot! Now you’ve done it, Crobat go stuff that Marowak!” Crobat would take a hit from the Houndoom tracking him, but it would cripple the Marowak and free Gengar in one shot. “Sludge!” It was working perfectly as Crobat shot past the slower Houndoom.

Crobat arched up and halted quickly to aim his shot. “Brace for a knock, keep your aim true!” I knew exactly what I was doing, until I saw Houndoom’s fang crackle with lightning. Crobat’s wings crumpled on contact and fell under the weight of the leaping hound. My bat was motionless and returned to my pokeball.

The three contenders remained still, though only two did so by choice. Seeing the break in action, Jace made his move.

“Trade roles! Ranger, round him up. Lanayru, the shot is yours.”

Marowak lifted his bone and Gengar flew out, angrier than I’ve seen him in a while. He wheeled to Houndoom, who’s stripes began to glow a malicious orange as he drew in breathe.

To train for this outnumbered scenario, I strategized as simply as possible so even my Pokemon could understand it. Take the weaker hits to dodge the hard shots. I know Jace said his Marowak had his finger on the trigger, but recognizing a Houndoom’s blast of balefire proved otherwise. The dog howled as a conflagration burst forth, searing the land where my Gengar was standing mere moments before. But, luckily, my monster was smart enough to dodge the blast and take a small shot from the bone.

I thought it was a boomerang attack, which can be strong but not that bad. Unfortunately, Marowak’s Alolan cousin evolved to learn shadow bone, which was very bad news for my ghost. Gengar stayed on his feet but had clearly taken more of a pounding than he planned to.

Jace called out, “There’s the chance! Pin him.” Gengar was glaring at the enemy ghost, when the team unleashed a lethal one-two punch. Houndoom blindsided him with another thunder fang. He didn’t let go and yanked it to the ground. Gengar started to phase into a shadow again, but Houndoom had held him long enough for Marowak to swoop in with a swift shadow bone across Gengar’s head. He fell down but I wouldn’t let him give up.

He fought as he should: until he was knocked clean out. How dare Jace look disapproving even when he’s winning a battle?

Jace spoke up. “You know, you could ha-“

“Sneasel! Alakazam! You’re next!” I sent out my next combatants. I don’t have time to let him mock me behind his lessons. It’s time for me to teach him something. My strategy is to be overwhelmingly strong in a single aspect, and to force that point until I win. My aspect is speed. I had my first team test the waters: Crobat’s highly agile and when he’s the easiest one to hit on my team, you know I’m packing some serious speed.

Sneasel and Alakazam haven’t fought much together, they prefer to do their own things and win their own ways. Both have considerable speed but they use it drastically different, as Jace is about to find out.

Sneasel actually held some respect in my eyes. She didn’t care that she’s part-ice; she shot out of the ball like a cannon with murder in her eyes. His team was caught off guard and the Houndoom didn’t shoot flames until she landed between the pair. Marowak took the heat after she dodged out of the way, and Sneasel sent a small, taunting ice rock back at Houndoom.

The mutt tracked Sneasel with all of his attention and was prepping a heat wave as Marowak deftly danced around to maneuver Sneasel into the firing range. I narrowed my sight to get a look at the Marowak’s skull with its intricate patterns, and that’s when I realized the key to this fight. Jace had recently taken a publicized trip to Alola, which means the Marowak has grown fast but is almost definitely under-leveled for a primetime gym bout.

I called my shot. “Take down the ghost! The dog can’t stand on his own.” My Pokemon obeyed without hesitation. The Houndoom let out his burst of flames but Sneasel slipped behind a slab of earth that had been knocked up from the first reckless fire blast. The dark dog growled menacingly and stalked its way up to the rock and Marowak followed suit, falling in behind his teammate.

My Alakazam really is cunning, albeit a little dirty for my taste. Sneasel had done everything and Alakazam let her have every spotlight. He blended into the shadows better than Gengar had, and he’s literally a shadow. But the floating mage blipped into existence behind the Marowak, who was intent on the rock several meters ahead.

Psychic types don’t fare too well against ghosts, but I had prepared. “Shadow Ball!” The Marowak one-eighty’d just in time to have the ghost blast hit squarely in his center of mass.

THUD

Lanayru remained awake but hit the ground hard, a shaking hand on his club. Houndoom wheeled and lunged with a crunch aimed at Alakazam’s neck, but the fearsome jaw found air as my mage teleported and appeared behind the fumbling Marowak once again. Houndoom missed his landing after the clean miss and Sneasel wasted no time. She bolted for the downed Marowak and punched his club out of his weak hands.

Defenseless, he looked to Jace, who kept his face set and simply nodded. Marowak smacked his skull with both hands, then pounded the ground as both my fighters closed in. Whatever he had meant to do didn’t seem to do much and they stepped back from his still body after a few seconds of wailing.

They turned to face Houndoom, alone but snarling defiantly.

“Hold! Set the team and retreat, I may need you later Ranger.” Houndoom howled to the sun, which became brighter and harsher than ever. Sunny day was a well-known move and one I expected to see here; it buffs all fire type moves. Jace motioned for a return and the referee raised his red timeout flag as Houndoom walked off the court, missing his partner but still proud and able.

Jace lectured me when he won, let’s see him smirk when he loses.

Sure enough, he spoke up. “I’m not sure if that was technically actual teamwork, but you played their strengths together. Impressive!” His genuine smile was beyond irritating. “Next men up. Aether! Faron!”

Jace selected his two Pokeballs and let them loose. A Delphox strutted out so smoothly she appeared to float; a fire and psychic type that was a type pro-and-con against Sneasel’s ice and dark combination. Out of his other ball clambered a…Venusaur. What? His grass will freeze against Sneasel and his poisons will bend before Alakazam. Venusaur’s have infamously strong beam attacks, but they take time to charge and the behemoth is slow to begin with. Normally I would move in for a swift kill after picking my fighters so perfectly, but this was Jace. I had to be careful, but it’s hard to remember that in the face of something as ridiculous as a grass tank from the fire gym, teamwork lessons or not.

Jace had his plan and still commanded his unwavering confidence. “Sword and shield, go get ‘em!”

I was able to split his previous team by focusing on the weak one. If a plan isn’t broken, don’t fix it.

“Focus on the flower! Icy wind, psychic!” Sneasel and Alakazam saw their easy prey and snapped into action, eager to beat each other to the kill. Blue streaks of air burst from Sneasel as Alakazam sent purple shockwaves buffeting to Venusaur, who stood relaxed and steady.

A yellow shield sprang to life in front the blue beast and didn’t let any of the attacks reach him. Delphox’s reflect abilities were as defensively impressive as my Alakazam’s were offensive, and maybe slightly more. Regardless, it still wasn’t clear what the leader’s plan was here. All this shield did was interrupt the flow for a second but his ‘Saur was still too slow to get out of there or ready an attack.

Yet, there was his call.

“Faron, fire!”

On cue and in unison, Delphox lowered her shield and Venusaur lowered his petal. A blinding blast of light erupted forth. Oh, sunny day. I suppose that would catalyze a solar beam rather effectively.

My first thought was to regroup after the surprise blast, beat down his shielding Delphox and then the Venusaur would be exposed to my fighters’ speed. This first reaction was cut short by my gut reaction, which was a bit closer to freezing in horror. Grass attacks don’t hold an advantage over Alakazam and are actually weakened against Sneasel’s icy blood, but a full-force attack at point blank range resulted in two of my top fighters dissolving into whiteness as I shielded my eyes.

Once the dust settled, the slab of earth had taken quite a change of scenery in the beam’s wake. Jagged outcroppings of earth shot up around the arena with rocks and boulders lying exposed and strewn about. Venusaur stood triumphantly in the same spot as before, with a cone of white, burnt earth laid barren in front of him. Sneasel was reeling, but hiding behind a rock where I could see her but no one else could. Alakazam was struggling to move and remained at ground zero. Perhaps most worrisome, Delphox was nowhere in sight.

“Get up Alakazam! Lick your wounds and fight!” He had convinced me to teach him recover, but there’ll be a new move learned if he loses before he can even use it. Not quickly enough, a faint glow settled in around Alakazam. Venusaur broke the mage’s concentration with a swift vine whip across the back. He didn’t keep the attack going and let up just enough for the mage to start recovering again, before slapping him across the face and keeping him pinned.

“He’s trying to lure you, Sneasel. Alakazam can handle himself, hold your line.” I kept my eyes fixed on Jace and spoke aloud, careful to not let out Sneasel’s position. “Hit him when you can, no sooner.” Jace had his eyes boring into mine. From any trainer but this one, I anticipated a quizzical look hoping to see me reveal my team’s location, but instead I met a strongly disapproving glare. He can buzz off for all I care.

Venusaur kept toying with my beat down wizard as Sneasel tended her own wounds. Once ready, she called started to call in an icy wind to blanket the field. With a quick drop in temperature, Jace’s team needed to move. I drifted into my thoughts, curious how his simple guidance equated to so many unspoken yet coordinated commands, when his team sprang to action. Venusaur didn’t know where Sneasel was, but he let loose a barrage of razor leaves. Sneasel’s concentration held and she increased the chill. The tank sauntered into the sunlight, strongest at the court’s center, and let loose an errant solar beam. Just as strong as the previous one, the blast shattered a boulder and the concussive wave knocked Sneasel over. With the wind subsiding, she took her chance while he had to recharge and leaped from behind cover and sent a volley of icy shards. Another yellow shield rose up to meet her ice beam as it dispersed against the barrier. Delphox was still an unknown.

The sword smirked behind his shield and he took aim. Sneasel could outrun his attacks, but she’s bred to hit-and-run; she would eventually lose a game of solar-powered tag. The shield dropped for an instant and a burst of leaves shot out. Sneasel stayed on the move and successfully dodged a few iterations of this, but had no clear way of forcing their hand.

Drop, shoot, dodge. Drop, shoot, dodge. Drop, shoot, dodge. “Double team!” I wasn’t sure where to move but needed to switch things up. Another Sneasel appeared and they split for different rocks. Behind each of those rocks, two more Sneasel appeared and split, and Venusaur was surrounded after a few powers of two. Delphox’s shield thinned to become a dome as the copies shot small chunks of hail. The titanic plant rose up on his hind two legs, then came down hard on all fours and let loose a thunderous earthquake.

The arena shook and cracked, splitting in two along a jagged line as rocks rumbled and rained. The copies faltered and vanished as they were hit, and the true copy bounced from rock to rock. A yellow sphere was revealed amid the breaking ground; Aether had been underground and now protected herself.

Venusaur made it apparent why Jace prepared new slabs for these battles and accidentally tripped himself as he split his own foothold. Sneasel was bruised and trying to catch her breath when the lone clean fighter among the wreckage strode up to her.

“Sneasel! Get out of there and push back!” I yelled desperately for her as Delphox swiftly let loose a flamethrower and Sneasel fell. She fell to the ground fighting her own indomitable will.

She was zapped with red rays and returned to my belt, and I didn’t hesitate in sending out fighter five. I knew it was time, and I knew I had this fight with my fastest and strongest battler ever. I hurled my final ball and Feraligatr hit the ground running. He was over three times Sneasel’s weight and commanded even more speed. Truly a fearsome specimen, he was my trump card.

The giant blue gator sprinted dead at Venusaur. The fox’s reflect rose on cue, but his physical attacks broke through and sank a pair of ice fangs into his leafy foe. Venusaur roared in pain and his vines whipped out in defense, but Feraligatr didn’t stick around and was covering considerable ground across the arena. He sidestepped one, two, three psybeams before closing the gap on Delphox. The fire and psychic type was much more suited to ranged special combat and proved hapless against the reptilian jaws crunching down. With the fox pinned, Feraligatr slashed his claws against her as Venusaur moved much too slowly to come to the rescue. Venusaur couldn’t fire any beams, as the gator would likely dodge and leave Delphox in the sights, and his hustle proved abysmal.

Feraligatr sent Delphox flying back into the approaching Venusaur, who caught her and she started to recover as best she could. Jace had seen enough.

“Hold! We can see how this plays out, or I can show your friend the respect he deserves.” The referee called time-out once more as the two walked off. Aether was in bad shape and sauntered into a side room, where she relaxed and maternally embraced a Riolu. A Lucario had finished healing up the defeated Marowak and walked to meet his Delphox partner, now out of the battle.

With Faron back at his side, Jace continued. “So, your strategy is unbeatable speed.” I gritted my teeth; I really wished he would just get on with it and fight. “While the speed is considerable, I have to wonder: can you and your teammate adapt when your speed isn’t the winning factor?”

It was nonsense. I had seen a few (two) Pokemon as fast as Feraligatr, but we beat them both and have yet to see anything faster.

His words rang, as always, simply and strong.

“Eldin. Go!”

All I had to do was call his bluff and push the-

BOOSH. Thud, thud, ksshhh.

I ducked to a knee and dodged a blue projectile. I turned in spot to see my Feraligatr skid to a halt across the ground, catapulted off the court. I twisted back and met the sight of regality in primal form. Arcanine towered, head down and ready for anything. I hadn’t even seen him enter the battlefield.

“Great first strike! Balance the offense and defense, let him build his speed and drop him.” Arcanine looked back at his trainer. “I have reserves but this challenge is yours to take. Go, Eldin!” The great lion bowed his head and turned back to me, a cocky smile playing across his face. Behind me, I heard Feraligatr gather himself and roar in return. He had been caught off guard but stood ready to rumble.

“Ha! So we’re down to it. Fer, chase him down and drown the fool.” I pointed down the enemy and masked any fear as my voice didn’t waver. I turned around to my own monster and mimicked Jace. “Go, Feraligatr!”

His strong legs pumped and he was off. Arcanine similarly leaped sideways and began strafing, careful to keep his aquatic enemy a full twenty meters away. Feraligatr tested his foe’s footwork and shot spurts of water across the stage. Arcanine handled it with easy adjustments even at high speeds.

“Fer! Find a kill spot and force him there.” I could see a winning strategy; I just need to get my fighter to get it, too.

Feraligatr let out a barrage of small water guns, all falling harmlessly to the ground as Arcanine zipped through unharmed. The gator timed his shots between the rocks, now zig-zagging and holding a general direction towards my platform. Arcanine continued to mirror my fighter’s direction and got worked into a wedge of jagged earth about five meters in front of me. I could see it all unfold as its foot stuck in one of the cracks.

“Hydro pump!” Feraligatr stopped zig-zagging and push all his momentum straight ahead, pulling his head up as he launched his attack. A powerful stream of water burst out of his maw. I looked down to where Arcanine had been ineffectively glancing flames off rocks. Unfortunately, Jace had apparently taught him bulldoze for these fights and the lion burst through the rugged chunks of earth and out of harm’s way.

The jet stream of water careened onwards. It tasted air, rock, air, then iron as it drew my blood.

I had tried to duck but not quickly enough. It tore through my right bicep but didn’t cut deep. It would leave a nice scar, but currently all it did was enrage me.

“HEY! REF?” I bellowed as loud as I could at the referee, who stood there idly holding the red flag up again.

“Challenger, can you continue fighting?” He questioned me.

“Are you kidding me? This punk draws blood and you let it fly?” I was livid at every part of this fight.

“It was your own Pokemon, there’s no foul on either party.” The ref drew his lips thin as I gawked in disbelief, mostly because I knew he was right. I snapped my mouth shut and glared accusingly at the man cross the court from me. Jace stood tall and solemn, with his head cocked to the left and eyes full of pity. 

“Your miscommunication doesn’t dictate where we move.” He explained as if he was sending a toddler to time-out. “We have healers as needed and you can challenge again, if you’d like.”

Feraligatr stepped onto my pedestal and timidly placed a claw on my good shoulder. I met his eyes and saw genuine concern from this apex predator. Even past all the countless hours I’ve pushed him beyond any reasonable limit and just as many smacks across the head, he regretted even accidentally harming me once. My trained reaction said weakness but something told me to stand with him.

I put my hand on his. “Get back in there. I’m fine.” I managed a small smile. It felt unnatural to my cheeks. “We have a lesson to teach this guy.” Feraligatr’s eyes lit up and nodded affirmatively. He wheeled in place and held his hand out, facing the opposing Pokemon. Arcanine reciprocated, lifting a paw to us, signaling they were ready.

Jace and I followed our fighters’ lead and nodded across the court; the ref dropped his flag.

“Resume!”

Both Pokemon leaped back into the fray, eager as ever.

“You’re doing well.” I mumbled when Feraligatr was out of earshot. I realized I stared down as I said it, then snapped back into the moment and refocused my attention. It was time to prove myself, and if it somehow equated to proving “our” selves I guessed that’d be fine too.

They continued the strafing dance around each other and the shattered court, which crumbled as they cut on particularly strong steps. I held the type advantage and our speeds were comparable, but I didn’t see a way to force him to face my water attacks and had to knock them off their rhythm. If they actually do fight as one like he claims, then mentally warring the trainer will do as much damage as hitting the fighter.

“What was that about the superior speed? It’s impressive for a cat, but he knows to steer clear from the maws of a winner.” It wasn’t much of an insult, but should take his attention off the fight.

The jerk exaggeratedly smacked his forehead.

“Oh, yeah! That’s where I was going with this. Kick it up!”

“Feraligatr, extreme speed!” Time to dance.

The blue blur was streaking around as fast as the orange flash. All I could see was that Blue was chasing Orange, who didn’t seem to be too interested in engaging the battle. They raced around the room, skirting the edges of the arena and zipping through the air with blistering speed.

They looped around Jace, who remained perfectly still with his arms folded. Before I knew it, Feraligatr kicked off a boulder and changed direction. Arcanine must have followed suit when another rock was sent flying and Blue was once again following Orange, but now toward the opposite end by my pedestal.

I made eye contact with Jace and stared him down; I let him know I wasn’t daunted as Orange streaked mere inches from me. Unfortunately, my teammate hesitated. Feraligatr swung wide around me and slowed down too much.

“Eldin, extremespeed!” 

He wasn’t already using that move? Oh no.

I didn’t see an orange streak; I did feel a gust of wind and Feraligatr was sent reeling into a rock.

“Wild charge!”

I expected him to know an electric move in anticipation of amphibious challengers, but not one as strong as the charge. The air sparked and popped with electricity as Arcanine launched across the ground. Wild charge is a risk as the user couldn’t accurately change his path after firing off.

“He’s aimed at the rock, get out Fer!” I still didn’t know why he slowed, he certainly wouldn’t be afraid of clipping me again, but I needed him to get out of the bolt’s destructive path. Feraligatr gathered himself and rolled as fast as he could. Barely getting out of the way, my fighter took a glancing but devastating blow off his shoulder. He reeled in pain but endured the blast and found sure footing.

The footing didn’t give way, but instead shot up and enveloped the lower halves of his legs. He looked down, confused and unable to get away as Arcanine hit the far wall hard.

“What’s up with the rigged arena? I thought you said it’s a slab of earth!” I was tired of having to accuse Jace of so much.

“Remember your brutal one-two beat down of Lanayru?” I looked at the court at Jace’s question. Feraligatr stood right on the spot where his Marowak was defeated. “Stealth rock.”

I was tired of Jace having an answer to every accusation. I tried not to let my anger show and hold his gaze, but failed as I snarled.

Arcanine had recovered and strode among the rocks as Feraligatr was clawing at the clamps but failing to break them.

“Feraligatr! Shoot him off, I’m here with you!” The words came out before I realized what I said. But hey, it’s true. “Hydro pump!”

Feraligatr drew up to his full height, readying his attack as Arcanine responded by digging his feet into the ground. The lion had a white sphere of energy forming in his maw. Whatever fiery blast he had in mind, it wouldn’t hold to water cannon.

I had flashbacks to Venusaur as Jace’s voice assaulted the dojo.

“FIRE!”

Both Pokemon launched on the cue. Feraligatr cut loose a helix of jet water, which was split apart and dissolved into nothing. Eldin’s hyper beam wiped out everything in its war path, including Feraligatr.

“NO!” I felt out of my body. We’d been beat before, but not at our own game, and not so devastatingly. I raced onto the ground, bounding over split earth and twisting around large rocks. I came to my fallen comrade as he was shaking on the ground. I didn’t really take in too many details other than feeling the scales slowly rise and fall with his breath. Arcanine bowed his head respectfully and walked away still facing his foe. The referee lifted his checkered flag to the gym’s northern end without verbally announcing the winner.

Jace remained at a distance as a Xatu landed beside me. It held out a wing over Feraligatr and cocked his head to me as a question.

“If you would, please.” I pleaded. I didn’t like this, but Feraligatr was fine and that’s what mattered.

Xatu laid his wings on the reptile and a glow settled in. Feraligatr opened his eyes after a few seconds and sat up, holding his side.

Jace spoke up. “It’ll take some time in the Pokecenter before he’s in fighting form, but he’s mighty resilient.” He had that obnoxious half-smile on his face again, but I saw it was out of actual admiration. “Meet me in the lobby. No rush, I’ll be recovering my team.” He was flanked with first four fighters on the way out, but Arcanine strutted off to a small dojo on the western side. At the entrance was a tiny, infant Growlithe excitedly bounding up to Eldin. An Alolan Ninetails gracefully stepped in and greeted Eldin, rubbing her neck against his. I normally would’ve felt like throwing up, but I was content to sit next to my starter.

After a few minutes, Feraligatr gathered his strength and we walked into the lobby.

Jace turned and smiled when he saw us. “So, how about my badge?” He asked, nonchalantly.

“Hope I taught you some new tricks, but I didn’t get anything out of it.” I said deadpan.

He curled his lips, but was poorly hiding a smile. “Hm. Well then, you didn’t earn my badge, challenger. Train up and I’d be honored to see if we can help each other out another time.”

“You won’t be so happy about it when your team can’t move.” I eyed his team standing together with their trainer, their friend. “I’ll catch ya later.” I shook his hand and walked out with dignity, with my tired Feraligatr and all by my side.

We headed to the pier and passed by several families, including the young girl with her small red comet.

“See, Mommy? I made a new friend and got this!” The girl set the shiny on the table and ecstatically pulled the Oddish and Staryu into her arms.

Feraligatr looked at the ground ashamed at the sight of the Nova Chaser badge. I pat him on his back, trying and failing to not be awkward. Feraligatr returned a toothy smile and looked at me hopefully.

“You did well.”


End file.
